The present invention relates to a clock circuit with a power down state for use with a microcomputer.
Microcomputers, in particular integrated circuit type microcomputers such as the NEC 7501, have a clock input for providing the clock pulses necessary to operate in a conventional manner.
One disadvantage of continually applying clock pulses to the microcomputer circuitry, even when the microcomputer has halted and does not provide an output to the remaining circuitry, is that the power consumption is considerably higher than when the clock is off.